Disturbed
by AliasForever
Summary: Umm..Yes..It'll be about Yugi's childhood..Erm..It will take on more of a plot if people decide they like it after a couple chapters..Maybe...
1. Prologue

Author's note: Umm. Yeah. I really stink at writing, but if anyone does read this, please leave a review with possible criticism. Or just whether or not I should continue, though one can't really tell what it's like yet..Aggh..whateva.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Toshiya...but I wish I did.  
  
Prologue  
  
"And do you Amy Solomon take Toshiya Mouto to be your woefully wedded husband, both in sickness and in health?" (Please spare me. I have no idea what the vows would be, and I do not know the names of either of Yugi's parents, as well as I'm not creative.)  
"Yes! Oh! I do, yes" The young woman smiled at her now proclaimed husband, who placed a golden ring upon her finger, symbolizing their union.  
"Then you may kiss the bride." The preacher proclaimed, just as the two locked lips unleashing a small bout of passion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh! Totchi-pooh! This house is gorgeous! I love you so unbelievably much!" Amy found her self leaping in Toshiya's arms, smothering him with smooches. The couple had just returned from their honey-moon and arrived at their new house on 183 Gravel Road, the city of Niigata (work with me.)  
Toshiya grinned at his wife, returning the embrace. Everything was turning out perfect. He should, after all, be receiving the promotion at the mill (he deserved it for working so hard, right?), he had a new home, not to mention the beauty was in his arms. Aaaah, yes. Noootthing could spoil this. "Love you too, Hun."  
"Mm... Sweetie?"  
"Uuhm...yes?"  
"I have some good news."  
"Hmm..?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
Toshiya pulled back and looked his wife with excitement, "Really?"  
"Yes! Really!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Puuussshh!" One of the many nurses urged the in-labor-wench.  
"RaauUGghhHh!" Amy let out an ear-piercing cry as she struggled to get the enfant within, out. . A few hours later .  
"We've got the head!" . Yet again.Later.  
"Aww! You have a beautiful baby boy..." A nurse handed the small child over to the father, whom handed the newborn to its mother.  
"Hello, my son. Welcome to our family, the Mouto's." Amy cradled her child.  
"Yes. Welcome. What shall we name him?" Blake questioned.  
"Well. What about after your father?"  
"Yes. Yugi is a wonderful name." And so the couple continued fawning over their baby, now known as Yugi.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What?! You can't do this to me! No! I've worked to hard! You can't let me go now. Nononononono! This place will go to the gutter without ME!" The lunatic of a Mouto ranted on.  
"Heh. Calm down, please. You're over reacting. We simply don't have the funds to..."  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUNDS?! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT? I meannn..." and the man broke off into almost-sobs "I have a one year old child. and a wife. What will we do? You can't do this to me. I've worked so hard for you. I. I. Where am I going to get money to support them.?"  
"Umm. You'll have to figure that out on your own. Now could you please excuse yourself? I've plenty of work to do." Toshiya's boss trailed off, focusing his attention back to the papers piled around his desk.  
So, later, in the evening Toshiya found himself at a bar, thinking of what he would tell his wife.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where were you?" Amy glared accusingly at her husband.  
"Umm...Work."  
"Is that alcohol in your breath?"  
"Heh heh... No... Umm."  
".Don't lie to me."  
"Oh my god! Those bastards at work must have spiked the coffee.!"  
"I told you not to lie to me."  
"I'm not lying! You are!" Totchi returned the glare, defending himself.  
".What's wrong.Toshie-kins? You know you can tell me sweetie..."  
"I don't have a job."  
"Ha. Fine. Maybe they did intoxicate you with coffee"  
"No. No. Today I was fired"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I..."  
"HOW COULD YOU GET FIRED?!"  
"Umm. My boss decided I wasn't doing a good enough job?"  
"."  
"I'm sorry. It's not as if I tried to get fired"  
"Well you --" And a high pitched cry cut their argument short.  
  
* * * * *  
  
". I don't want to work at a gas station" Toshiya declared.  
"Well you need some sort of a job." Amy scowled.  
"Can't I just stay home and look after Yugi?"  
"We can't live off of my minimum wage job. He'll be going to daycare."  
"Fiiiinnee. I'll apply for the job."  
"It'll only be temporary."  
  
* * * * *  
  
And so, a year and a half later, Toshiya and Amy still had the same low pay jobs. Their once well furnished house now only held a few of its original furniture (replaced with older, cheaper things). Though, they still had pictures from the wedding, and some from Yugi's first and second birthday, decorating the now bland atmosphere.  
  
"Fuck. Amy, what did we do wrong?" The drunk, despairing husband questioned his wife with desperation.  
"I, I umm, I don't know hunn, but uuhh. We don't have enough for the cable bill, and well. You know." She, the wife, hesitantly replied.  
"Well. We don't need it anyways."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Baby, you're spending too much on alcohol. We can't--" She was cut  
off by a slap across the face.  
"Do you ever do anything besides bitch?! Shit, just shut up for once."  
Toshiya scowled at Amy as she had brought a hand to her cheek, and was  
stroking the sore spot. Then, he realized what he had done. He had hit  
his wife, his partner, his love. "I, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean  
to." He stepped towards her.  
"Stay away from me." Amy turned around and fled to their shared room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Wow. I really suck at writing. Lmao. Well maybe as I  
get further into it I'll actually get into a writing-ish mode so it's not  
so lame. Well if you did read this, please leave a comment. I need  
feedbaacck..aggh. And give me any tips you can, because tips really are  
good. I'm new at this whole writing thing. This is the first story I've  
written on my own, so yeah. It's hard to get it started and and I need  
all the help I can get (obviously.) 


End file.
